


静谧月色

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Secret Relationship, hey that's an important tag don't laugh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 这段时光不仅能给他们依偎在家的感觉，还能将它的平静和舒适都化为有形。





	静谧月色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350424) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 就是一篇在我清理脑洞时发现的小甜品。  
> （如果我还这么写下去，大概还会有“群星”“星球”和“……随便什么”，就像上一篇我用天体来命名的小说里Daniel想的那样：D）

　　尽管两人在摩纳哥同住一个屋檐下——基于目前的状况，他们觉得挺可笑的——Max和Daniel从来没能一起在 _家_ 呆过。全年的大部分时间，他们都在四处奔波，不停的换地方，不断的转机，从酒店到能量站到房车再回到酒店。居无定所让他们妥协和退让：在车库擦肩而过的时候，不得不通过快速触碰对方的手或胳膊来回味彼此之间的感情；一起呆在车手休息室的时候，不得不快速交换亲吻，轻声耳语交谈；不得不偷偷溜进对方的酒店房间——各家酒店搅作一团，回忆一片混乱，充斥着白床单、铺着地毯的地板和消毒水的味道。他们溜进房间，留宿一晚，清晨就离开，降低风险以免被发现。而到了假期，两人的相处就变得更少了，大多都在地球的两端消磨时光。

 

　　而今他们早已习惯。生活就是如此。不只是不容易，而是相当艰难：有时候当一方感到累了，就会去找对方，靠着他的肩膀，在一个深深的，带着颤抖的呼吸之后才能说出想说的一切。这就足够了，他们都能理解。有时候他们并排躺在酒店那些千篇一律的床上，心不在焉的盯着天花板，摆弄着对方的手指，肖想如果此刻不用提心吊胆惴惴不安，那得是多么醉人的快乐。他们谁都没有经历过这些，如临深渊如履薄冰，一步错误的举动，一个不妥的用词都可能毁了两人的全部。

 

　　话虽如此，其他的可能性他们也同样没有经历过；何况一起望着天花板神游数分钟或数小时，所有的不快总能烟消云散，最终只剩下那些美好的记忆。

 

　　而今他们又回到了摩纳哥，很显然，大奖赛把他们连同剩下的那些所谓的“匠心的狂热（注：engineered insanity）”一起带到了这里，他们获得了一个千载难逢的机会可以自由呆在家中。他们制定了计划，又吐槽它烂俗且毫无创意：Max会去找Daniel，两人将在阳台上共进晚餐，可能次日清晨再一起吃个早饭。确实，它几乎可以用老掉牙来形容，他们笑得前仰后合，这太像浪漫喜剧的某一幕了。

 

　　但他们也清楚这段时光正是双方都需要的，它不仅能给他们依偎在家的 _感觉_ ，还能将它的平静和舒适都化为有形。

 

　　于是比赛周星期三的晚上，Max按响了Daniel的门铃，片刻之后，Daniel打开了房门，面色有些焦虑，像是等待Max完成工作有一会儿了。他们早就过了衣冠楚楚留下好印象的阶段，没必要穿得太夸张，T恤短裤足以应付这暖和的夜晚，何况两人也不打算出门。但Daniel还是嘲笑Max为了这一刻特地没戴帽子，而Max则揶揄他像是为了自己才穿了双最鲜艳的袜子。

　　 “Bienvenue（法语：欢迎）”，Daniel说，让Max进来之前，站在门口夸张的鞠了个躬。

　　 “Enchanté（法语：很高兴见到你）”，Max笑着回答，他轻轻的吻了Daniel，然后步入了房间。

 

　　他们订了披萨，以及，作为酒厂合伙人，Daniel确保冰箱里至少有三种不同的优质啤酒，可以配餐享用。食物到得相当快，当地餐馆提供 _最一流（_ _crème de la crème_ _）_ 的服务，他们知道比起让这些有影响力的客人们等待，尽快送达才是更好的。Max和Daniel用两瓶啤酒、两杯水和披萨纸盒精心布置了阳台的小餐桌，没有花心思去浮夸的摆放餐具。如果他们能找到蜡烛，就会在餐桌的正中放上一根，但他们笑着把公寓翻了个遍，几乎把眼泪都笑出来了，最终得出结论：这地方一根蜡烛都没有，因为搞浪漫Daniel一窍不通。

 

　　最后他们终于搞定了一切，坐在了小餐桌的两端，看着城市和港口在脚下蔓延。景致非常迷人，他们永远都不会看腻，即使把家安在它的正中间也一样；周围群灯璀璨光华闪耀，宛如整座城池在向他们眨眼；亮着光的白色的游艇排成长列，顺着海浪的节拍轻轻摇晃。暖风轻拂，时有时无，送来大海的腥咸和海鸥的轻歌；它停下脚步，揉乱Daniel的发丝，而后继续前行——不愿白费力气，挑战Max头上厚厚的发蜡。取代蜡烛的是月光，将两人点亮，那是一轮纯白曼妙的圆月，为万物镀上一层浅白的微光。

 

　　在这无与伦比的一刻，两人都陷入了令人舒适安心的绝对静默，仅仅享受唇齿间的美味，眼前的美景，耳畔的声音和彼此的陪伴，享受这种家的感觉；

 

　　而后Daniel评价说，沐浴在这月光下，就连披萨都充满了魔力，导致MAX差点被自己刚拿的那块噎住了。

 

　　在一阵咳嗽和笑声过后，他们又安静了下来，笑容在脸上漾开；他们不再关注夜空，转而注视着彼此。Daniel惊讶于Max苍白的肤色在黯淡的月光下宛如琉璃，而Max则沦陷在Daniel温暖的表情中，迷失于他的存在本身，Daniel仿佛能反射周身的每一缕光线和每一颗光斑，并十倍放大其光华。

 

　　 “真好。” Max静静的说。

　　“是啊。”Daniel认可的点了点头。他穿过桌面，把手伸向Max，而后者轻轻的抓住了它，拇指在其指节上画着圈圈。“毕竟我们不常这样。”

　　“恩。”Max回答，捏了捏他握着的手，“能有这种放松的时刻真好。”

 

　　灿烂的笑容渐渐消失，所有嬉戏打闹和无忧无虑突然间被一种心照不宣的静默取代了。他们也曾有过这样的默契，当其中一人或双方说着厌倦了惺惺作态和曲意逢迎，厌倦了偷偷摸摸和蹑影藏形，厌倦了一切的时候。他们都明白，当Max说他认为 _真好_ 的时候，实际上是在说它 _美好_ 得令人心痛，说他希望两人能一直如此，但他也明白，他们不可能长此以往，所以此时此刻才分外值得珍惜。在这个被月色点亮的温暖的夜，除了在Daniel的阳台上吃披萨，他们再无它求。

 

　　“说来很搞笑，呃……”Daniel打破沉默，他的目光落在两人交缠的手指上，指腹温柔的摩挲着Max的手背。他稍作停顿，在开口之前又回顾了一下自己的想法。

　　“什么？”Max问，声线如梦似幻。

　　“我们时常开玩笑……我是指，我们一直在做各式各样的蠢事……事实上，我们开了太多的玩笑，如果此刻我就在这大喊‘我爱我的队友Max Verstappen’，用尽全力大声去喊，每个听到的人都会觉得我只是喝醉了，或者跟平时一样犯蠢，很快就忘了这个事……”

　　Max发出一声轻笑，点了点头：“恩。”

　　“但如果我们这么做，”Daniel继续说，他拽了拽Max的手，清晰的表达出自己正把它握在掌心，“我的意思是……如果我们淡然的走进下面某间餐馆，并且像这样……”

　　“恩。”Max附和，又点了点头，完全领会了Daniel想表达的东西，在他的情绪到达顶点，并紧握自己的双手之前。

 　　“……每个人都会暴跳如雷。”Daniel说完这句话，缓缓的摇了摇头。

　　“恩。”Max第三次说出这个词，“尽管已经够糟了，可人们还会拍照片，还有……”

　　“简直莫名其妙，”Daniel耸肩，脸上一闪而过的蹙眉没有逃过Max的双眼，“这么说吧，除了我们俩，这他妈到底关谁的事了。”

　　“我懂。”Max说，“真麻烦。”

 

　　Daniel笑了， Max始终没有长进的词汇量，没法把事情描述得更精准，至少他的英语就是这样；他们都明白，当Max说它 _真麻烦_ ，实际上是在说这完全就不可理喻，说他希望能陪Daniel去港口的餐馆——或其它地方——非常想牵着他的手，握在掌心，没有那些多余的、不加掩饰的骚动，没人发出震惊的吸气，也没有立刻围上来闪个不停的相机。他们知道这不可能实现，至少在短期内不可能，只能任凭它去，当它是两人之间又一个滑稽而痛苦的玩笑，可这阻止不了他俩畅销未来，畅想他们能做到的那天。

 

　　“我们会做到的。”Daniel说，“等某一天我们退役了，身材也发福了，就没人会在乎我们在干什么了。”

　　Max笑得很勉强：“我懂。可除非我们做了解说或其它同类工作，变得跟普通人一样。否则我们还是会曝于公众面前，除了要保持身材，仍旧不能为所欲为……”

 

　　Max半真半假的玩笑道尽了事实真相，像一根针刺痛了他，有一阵子Daniel都无法做出回应，只能默默用拇指摩挲着Max的手，有点后悔自己先前的笃定。他们聊过几次这个话题，但它一次又一次、无休止地让Daniel讶异于这种糟糕的感觉居然还在。

　　“糟透了。”过了一会儿，他总结道，这三个字完美概括了双方思虑的精华。

 　　“恩。”Max的表情有一瞬间的忧郁，他陷入了沉思；但随后又看向Daniel，灿烂的笑容再次在脸上绽开。

　　“这么说可能不合适，呃——”

　　“噢，少来。”Daniel张开嘴笑了起来。

　　“——换个角度而言，我觉得只要我们还在跑F1，不管怎样，最糟的部分永远是健身。”

 

　　Daniel发出一阵爆笑。“天哪，好吧，你是对的，它太讨厌了。”

　　“我也觉得。”Max轻声笑了起来。

 　　“不过你的感觉也没错，”过了一会儿，Daniel暖暖的笑着说，“此情此景对你而言可能有些震撼，我能体会，但事实上对我而言，比起披萨和啤酒，更重要的是你才对。”

　　Max装出战战兢兢的样子：“也许比起鸡肉汉堡，更重要的还是我？”

　　Daniel又笑了起来：“是的，你说的对。”

　　“哦我的天，”Max窃笑，“这是我听过的最棒的情话。”

　　“是啊，把你的另一半（your better half）比作汉堡，还能有什么比这更棒吗？”Daniel暗自发笑， Max欢快的笑声让他心满意足，“如果我们是一个汉堡，你确实是更棒的那一半（the better half）。”

　　“闭嘴。”Max咯咯笑着回答，希望Daniel可别真的就闭嘴了。

 

　　他们又安静了下来，微笑着凝望彼此，感到天平缓缓倾斜，美好的部分再次压过了所有的不快。两只手在桌面上交握，久久没有放开，Daniel的拇指一直来回抚摸着Max的指节。

　　“我爱你。”Daniel强调，所有的疑虑都消失殆尽，取而代之的是一种前所未有的肯定。

　　“我也是。”Max回答，他的笑容越绽越开，嘴角好像就要扯到耳朵了。他把Daniel的手拉向自己，在手腕印上轻轻一吻。

　　“我也是……”Daniel学他的样子然后笑了起来，“天哪，你明明这么糟糕，我却还是爱你。现在闭上嘴吃你的披萨去。”

 

　　他们不紧不慢的吃完了那些看起来充满魔力，但已经有点儿凉了的食物，并在起身之前喝光了瓶子里的酒。等Max的时候，Daniel准备好了第二天的早餐，这样两个人明天早起也不用急急忙忙筹备营养餐了；于是他们刷了牙，爬上床窝在一起，Max把头靠在Daniel的肩膀，Daniel伸出手指缓缓梳理着他的发丝，两人一同陷入了沉眠。这就是在家的感觉，哪怕他们并非身在Daniel的房子里，也没有躺在Daniel的床上，只要两个人在一起，那就是家了。唯一的见证者是一轮静默的明月，而它将誓守这个秘密。

 

　　完

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文大概是我生平最大的挑战（X  
> 作者太太的行文太优美了，翻译的时候仿佛同样置身于那清冷温柔的月色之中，词汇量又很丰富，还充斥着各种上下文的关联和双关用词……希望我有get到她想表达的东西。  
> 再次感谢Lhoyd！作为我大部分的读者，却不停被我抓着讨教各种复杂难懂的句子，还要被迫听我那些天马行空的理解脑洞，真是太不容易了（熊吉跪地脸
> 
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


End file.
